Дорога к своей мечте
Дорога к своей мечте (англ. Life After Happily Ever After, правильный перевод на русский — Жизнь после долгой и счастливой жизни) — песня, исполняемая Рапунцель, Королем Фредериком и Юджином Фицербертом в полнометражном фильме «Рапунцель: Дорога к мечте». Является вступление к фильму и показывает жизнь Рапунцель и Юджина во дворце после событий полнометражного фильма «Рапунцель: Запутанная история» Текст Русскоязычная версия = Рапунцель: Вот, та жизнь, о которой я так мечтала, И изъянов в ней, вроде бы, не найти. Словно птица, свободна теперь, И мир огромный ждёт. Нет ни одной преграды на пути. Мне, конечно, нельзя нарушать традиций, И всегда нужно помнить про этикет. Правил столько, не выучить всех, Законов целый свод, И всё же меня счастливей нет. Привыкну к застёжкам, корсетам, балам, Знать буду, как зовут всех. Я никому это всё не отдам, Твёрдо встала я на дорогу к своей мечте. Король Фредерик: Теперь навсегда ты в объятьях моих, Буду с тобой я везде. Можешь забыть ты о страхах своих, Приведу я тебя к твоей мечте. Юджин: А что, живём как короли, Всё получили, что могли, И звёзды счастье предрекли Для Рапунцель и moi. Сегодня я её сражу, Руку и сердце предложу, Кольцо с бриллиантом покажу. Это она, конечно, оценит, Станет Рапунцель миссис Фицерберт... Станет принцессой миссис Фицерберт. Вместе: Пусть дорога к мечте нашей долго длилась. И, как в сказке, сбылось то, что суждено. Юджин: Новая жизнь без забот Рапунцель: Из года в год. Юджин: Богатство и комфорт, Рапунцель: Затянет нас дел водоворот Вместе: Я помню, как плыли по небу огни, Чувства зажглись в высоте. В прошлом остались безумные дни, Мы пришли оба, наконец, к своей мечте. Рапунцель: Всё, что просила, чудом сбылось. Что ж не спокойно так... мне? Вот оно счастье, семья и любовь... Не ошиблась ли я дорогой к своей мечте? |-| Оригинальная версия = Рапунцель: This is life after happily ever after And it's all just as sweet as the stories say I feel wild, free, as light as can be And ready to explore With nothing at all standing in my way True, there are certain customs I have to follow Sev'ral small obligations I can't avoid A few rules, too-well, more than a few Commitments by the score Aside from all that, though, I'm overjoyed And sure, there are corsets and buckles and bows Plus all those names to recall Still, I can hardly complain, I suppose This is happily ever after, after all Король Фредерик: And now that, at last, you are here in my arms I won't permit you to fall I must protect you from all the world's harms We'll live happily ever after, after all Юджин: Now that we're livin' splendidly Our dreams fulfilled, extendedly Why leave things open-endedly For Rapunzel and moi? Tonight I'll hand this rose to her Kneel down and then propose to her And give this ring I chose to her Life's gonna be like strawberry sherbert Once she is Mrs. Eugene Fitzherbert... Once she is Princess Eugene Fitzherbert Вместе: This is life after happily ever after And our story has finally reached its end Юджин: Settling down here Рапунцель: Year upon year Юджин: Contented and secure Рапунцель: With dozen of duties we'll have to tend Вместе: And now that we've gotten the dream that we chose Now that we're in for the haul Now our adventures can come to a close Living happily ever after, after all Рапунцель: Now that I've gotten the dream that I chose Why does my world feel so... small? If this is it and it is, I suppose... Is this happily ever after, after all? Галерея Rapunzel die Serie - "Ein glückliches Ende" mit Lyrics|Немецкоязычная версия песни Категория:Песни из мультсериала «Рапунцель: Новая история»